


Jellyfish Princess

by orphan_account



Series: Another Way [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU, Blow Job, F/M, Female Clear, Fluff, Genderbend, Public Sex, male aoba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Clear came back, Aoba cherishes every moment with her in their new, domestic life style. Even though she can be a bit of a handful.</p>
<p>series in progress - part 1 of 5 in the Aoba/Girlfriends AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jellyfish Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first solo work I've published in so long //sweats;;
> 
> I got this idea awhile ago, and I decided I wanna test it out. I'm excited that I got it posted for Valentines day, yaaaaaay~
> 
> CleAo was my first OTP of the game, so I really hope I didn't screw this up.

Even with the beams of sunlight cracking through the drawn shades Aoba still slept soundly, Ren curled up at his feet with the covers drawn up and over his shoulders in a loving fashion. The scent of something baked and delicious teased his nostrils while he slept, wafting through the door left carelessly ajar by the previous inhabitant. Soon, the sound of gentle singing reached his ears, and Aoba stirred, groaning as his joints popped from his night of rest. Rubbing an eye, wakefulness took hold and  he sat up, a small smile coming to his lips. That is, until he heard the screech that caused his eyes to bulge.

 

Throwing the covers off of his body, Aoba didn’t even bother searching for a shirt as he burst from the room, running down the stairs as fast as his feet could carry him.   
  
“Clear!!”

 

There was nobody else it could be. Granny was gone visiting a friend for the week and Ren was in sleep mode - which left him and his lover. She’d been fixed, but regardless of her mechanical body he was still worried of her breaking down. If that happened, he couldn’t fix her - and he wasn’t sure he would be able to find somebody who could. So he had to keep a close eye on her, he had to make sure she didn’t do anything too risky.

 

After what seemed like an eternity, Aoba made his way to the first floor. Slamming his hands against the door jam to the kitchen he prepared himself for the worst, fear bubbling in his stomach as the anxieties of his past came rushing back. He turned, glancing in the kitchen, sweat pricking his brow as he searched for a wrecked body lying on the ground. Instead, he froze.   
  
“....Clear.”  
  
Her back was to him, pristine white hair braided and thrown over her shoulder, a large yellow bow at the small of her back from the apron she wore. She seemed to be crying into her hands, oven mitts tossed to the side, shoulders trembling. At the sight of her state, Aoba’s heart gave a little twist - she was holding her face. Was her eye okay? Had something happened to it? Pushing himself away from the entryway, he stepped forward and soon placed a hand on her shoulder. “Clear,” his voice was still slightly gravelly from sleep, “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

 

At the touch she gasped, tensing before giving a small shudder. “Noooo!!” she moaned, stooping forward even more.

 

Concern etched itself on Aoba’s face as he gripped more tightly. “Clear, what’s wrong? What happened?” As she cried more, Aoba bit his lip, trying to turn her to face him - but she wouldn’t move. She just kept her face covered. Worry was clouding Aoba’s thoughts, and he frantically went through a checklist of what could have happened - had her other eye malfunctioned? Was the Alpha skin rejecting? Had some piece been cracked?? The more he rolled it over in his head, the more the man became stressed, and soon he was gripping both of her shoulders perhaps a bit too tightly. “Clear, look at me, please!”

 

At the trepidatious tone in Aoba’s voice, Clear finally lifted her head. Turning carefully, he soon saw the two rosy eye’s he’d grown to love and gave a relieved sigh. Other than the grief-stricken look within them, they seemed perfectly fine. Scanning her face, he noticed that her skin was alright as well - there were no open ‘wounds’, no wires showing, nothing.

 

She seemed fine.

 

Giving a relieved sigh, Aoba pulled her close. “Good…” he muttered to himself, “Everything’s alright…”

 

Clear wailed, causing Aoba to jump back and blink. Just as he was about to question her actions, she turned to him with the same dejected gaze.

 

“No!” She cried, “Every thing is not alright!!” For a moment she looked towards Aoba, almost as if questioning his sanity. Not really liking that gaze at all, he sputtered.   
  
“Then, w-what is it?!” He choked, “Why are you crying??”

 

Lower lip wobbling, Clear let out a tiny sniffle before turning to look at the stove top. Following her gaze, it was then when Aoba had finally taken notice of the burnt pancakes in the pan.

 

“I-I was...trying to make T-Tae-sans recipe,” she gave a small hiccup, “But I-I couldn’t...remember how much butter to p-put in the pan--” her eyes welled with tears, “And before I caught my mistake i-it….It was too late!” The sob that had been threatening to come forth all that time finally spilled forward, along with more tears as Clear covered her face in her hands. After blinking a few times, Aoba just stared.

 

….Was she serious?

 

“Clear…” he couldn’t help but be more relieved than annoyed, and a light laugh graced his tone. “It’s just breakfast - it’s okay, we can make another--”  
  
“Noooo!” she moaned again, turning and leaning into Aoba’s shoulder. “This was Aoba-san’s favorite breakfast food! Tae-san’s blueberry pancakes with powdered sugar! I wanted to make them for him,” she turned towards Aoba, small frown on her face as she lowered her hads. “I wanted to make them for him because...be…” she sniffed once more, glancing away. It was almost like she was embarrassed.

 

Curiosity creeping up on Aoba, he blinked. “Because why, Clear?”

 

Clear sniffed, “Because...today is a special day…” Eyes still thrown to the side, she pressed the tips of her fingers together, looking as if she were chewing the inside of her lip. Special day??

 

“Ah, I’m sorry…” Aoba gave a nervous smile, “I don’t understand, Clear. It’s just Tuesday?”

 

Soon, he found Clear facing him, a small pout on her face. It was a struggle not to laugh - the poor girl looked so upset, pink lips turned into a pout and her eyebrows still creased with worry. “It’s not just Tuesday, Aoba-san,” she explained, “Today is a special day. It’s….” cheeks dusting pink, she screwed her eyes shut before she spoke, letting the words rush out of her in a hurry. “It’s the exact anniversary of the day Clear came back to Aoba-san twenty four weeks ago! It is a special day, because Aoba-san is twenty-four now, and I didn’t get to spend his birthday with him!”

 

Reasoning now out in the open, Aoba slowly relaxed with a smile. Then, he laughed, patting Clear on the head before resting his hand on her shoulder. “Clear...all this, really?” He knelt down slightly. “You don’t need to get so upset, you know - it’s sweet, but anything made by you is worthy for any occasion.”

 

Clear blinked cautiously, “You’re not mad?”

 

Aoba grinned. “Not even a little.”

 

Eyes shining, Clear hollered in celebration before leaping forward and wrapping her arms around Aoba’s neck. “I’m so lucky! Thank you, Aoba-san!!” It wasn’t until the slightly strangled noises hit her ear that she realized she’d began to lean most of her weight on him, and quickly she pulled away. Apologizing profusely as he tried to catch his breath, Clear gave a small smile.

 

“I’m also lucky that Aoba-san sleeps so late.. It’s closer to lunch time now than breakfast time. Maybe I can make him something else?”

 

Rubbing his throat gently, Aoba looked at the hopeful glint in his girlfriends eyes and paused. Now that she wasn’t crying, he felt much more at ease. Though, looking up and down at her clothes…  
  
“Clear, those are my old things, aren’t they?”

 

“Ah...they are,” the android gave a nervous smile. “They’re comfortable, and reminded me of Aoba-san.”

 

Thinking for a moment, Aoba grinned. “How about we spend the day together? We can go out and get lunch, then maybe go shopping to get some new clothes for the both of us - how does that sound?”

 

He knew the suggestion would have positive reception, though he almost braced himself for another affectionate attack at the sparkle in Clear’s eyes. Luckily, he was spared, and she merely clasped her hands together. “I’d love that!!” She gushed, “Last time, Aoba-san helped me pick out the cutest things!! And Ren was very helpful, too!”  
  
Giving a light laugh, Aoba reached out and pat her head. “Alright. You, go get dressed. We can leave shortly.”

 

Bowing slightly under his hand, Clear peeked upwards and blinked. “Uhm...Aoba-san?” She slowly reached out and touched his head, grinning. “You may want to get ready, too - you still have bed-head!” Giggling, she put both hands on either side of Aoba’s head, ruffling his hair with a quiet ‘fuwa, fuwa’. At this action, Aoba’s cheeks grew red. “Clear--gah, alright, alright!! I’ll go shower!!”

 

* * *

 

  
  


It didn’t take long for either of them to get ready. Seeing as Clear didn’t really require sleep, she’d done all but get dressed long ago, and took pride in helping Aoba get ready himself. After five minutes of insisting he could wash his own hair, she instead chose to have Ren help her lay his clothes out. It was a warm autumn day - far too warm for his jacket - but jeans and a tee shirt should do nicely! While Aoba readied himself, Clear hummed, something that always brought a smile to his face. As he finished tying his own hair back, Aoba glance to his girlfriend, a pure sense of adoration filling his heart as he watched her tiny fingers nimbly weave her hair once again. Tying it at the end in a yellow ribbon, he soon watched as Clear rose to her feet and smoothed out her dress.

 

“I’m ready!” She sang, stepping into her shoes, teal fabric swishing around her knees gracefully. Aoba hadn’t been the least bit surprised when she pulled on that dress - it was her favorite. He’d bought it for her when she first came back, and she immediately fell in love with it, stating it reminded her of a jellyfish. With the seafoam like color and sheer fabric and tassels that draped over the first skirt, he could definitely see where she got the relation. What he loved most about it however was the smile that burst across her face every time she put it on.

 

“Great,” he turned to his bag, ensuring that Ren was tucked away and still in sleep mode - she was always insistent about not wanting to intrude on his and Clear’s dates, but he couldn’t feel comfortable leaving her home alone. Clear felt the same way.

 

Finally stepping onto the street (and making sure he’d locked the door, thanks to Clear’s persistence), the pair made way towards the shopping district. Ever since the Oval Tower had fallen and Platinum Jail was more or less dismantled as people knew it, things had become much more lively. There were more shops, with much better selection, which made outings with Clear an adventure to say the least. She was good with staying at his side for the most part, but if something particularly shiny caught her eyes she’d grab Aoba’s hand and drag him to the source of the glimmer. This time, it just so happened to be a rather ornate looking dress.

 

“Look at that, Aoba-san!!” Clear pressed her hand to the glass, eyes wide and unblinking as she stared at the faux-gem encrusted chiffon  fabric. “It’s so beautiful, isn’t it!?”   
  
“Uh…” Aoba shift from one foot to another nervously, eyeing the gaudy dress with a raised brow. “It’s….something, alright.”

 

“It’s so pretty…” she said again, muttering under her breath. Finally tearing her eyes away, she started to walk down the street once again, face lighting up before she burst forth to the next window (dragging Aoba along as well). “But look, look!!” She hopped when she stopped at the window, glancing from her boyfriend back to the shop.

 

“Gah!” Aoba choked, trying to catch his footing when they came to a halt that was almost as abrupt as their take off. Finally glancing at the window, he was bit surprised (and relieved) to see that Clear wasn’t looking at another awful dress, but a pair of shiny blue shoes. They seemed to sparkle in the showcase light, and he could see why they caught her eye.

 

“Wow...those are pretty, aren’t they?” Turning to look at Clear, whose eyes were still glue to the sight, he gave a small grin. “Wanna go try them on?”

 

Spinning so fast her hair nearly whipped over her shoulder, Clear blinked with wide eyes. “Can we, really?” As Aoba nod, a bright smile split her face and she nodded. “Yes, yes! Please - lets go!!”

 

As soon as they stepped into the store, Aoba almost immediately regret his offer. Almost everything in the store seemed to sparkle, shine, or glimmer in a way he knew Clear would simply adore. It wasn’t a matter of being worried about his wallet, oh no, but the moment they stepped foot into the store he groaned and knew they would be there for hours if Clear had her way.

 

“Waaahh!!!” She gave Aoba’s hand a squeeze, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “Look!! So pretty!!” She dragged him to a section of jewelry before dragging him to another wall with even more shoes. Then, much to his surprise, as Clear began to almost carry him to the next farthest corner of the store she stopped dead in her tracks, causing Aoba to bump into her.

 

“Huh? What--”

 

“Aoba.”

 

Aoba blinked, following her line of vision until he spotted what she had seen. It was a cocktail dress,but instead of being covered in bulky, multi colored gems, it was dotted with small silver and white crystals. Her eyes raked over the dress, finger twitching as she itched to touch it, but with a bite of her lip she showed self restraint (even if the small whine she gave proved her desires).

 

Seeing this, Aoba couldn’t say no, and with a small smile he nudged Clear. “Hey,” he nod towards the dress, “wanna go try it on?”

 

“Really?!” Clear looked so happy she couldn’t stand it, “I can try it on?”  
  
“Of course you can,” Aoba laughed. “We’re out shopping, aren’t we? Ya know, if you like it...we can probably even buy it.”

 

Clear gave a jubilant cheer, reaching forward to grab the dress before Aoba pulled her back. “Clear, no! You can’t just buy it - you have to try it on first! Remember, sometimes clothes look different on your body than on the hanger?” He stroked his thumb over her hand, “I want to make sure you like it.”

 

Biting her lip, Clear ducked her head slightly. “Oh - right...Sorry, Aoba-san!” Stepping forward a bit more, she scanned the numbers for a moment before grabbing a hanger with the number that looked correct. “This one, right?”  
  
“Yea,” Aoba nodded, then gave a small frown. “Here...grab the next one up, too. This looks like it may run a bit small.”   
  
“Okay!” Taking the two sizes, Clear bounced towards the dressing room. Seeing that they were free-range, Aoba couldn’t help but give a sigh of relief. Knowing Clear, sometimes dealing with retail workers could be a hassle - he felt guilty apologizing to them over and over as she tried on almost everything in the store. It was even worse when they left empty handed.

 

“Right - I’ll go try it on. Okay, Aoba-san?” Grinning, she handed him the smaller size before hopping into the dressing room, and after a second he heard the light click of the lock hammer sliding closed, securing the door. Leaning against the wall, Aoba looked down and into the darkness of his bag to ensure Ren was still there. Smiling, he reached forward and stroked her soft blue fur, rubbing his thumb against her ear while he waited.   
  
Soon, a small whine came from the dressing room. “Aobaaa,” Clear whined, “I’m not so sure this is right…”

 

Pushing himself away from the wall, Aoba took the few steps he needed to reach the door once again. “What do you mean?”

 

“It’s…” she sounded concerned, “It’s not… how it’s supposed to be.”

 

Even more confused by her lack of explanation, Aoba rest his hand against the door. “Mind if I see?”

 

There was a beat in time before the dressing room door clicked, signifying that it was unlocked. Once the latch was pulled back, the door opened slowly, and a rather distraught looking Clear peeked through. The first thing Aoba noticed was that her hair was a mess, the braid falling out as it seemed her ribbon had come undone. Confused, he stepped inside, then he couldn’t help but smile and give a small laugh.   
  


Clear had certainly tried to get the dress on, and she almost succeeded...but there seemed to be a few extra pieces that were supposed to be ‘tucked away’ that had undoubtedly gotten wrapped around the girls arms and neck somehow, twisting the dress and making it impossible to smooth out and fit correctly.  
  
  
“You got tangled--” He covered his mouth and laughed a bit more, closing the door behind him. “Clear - aw, you’re not used to wearing things like this--”  
  
“I-I’m not!!” She pouted, huffing a bit. “Why are there these extra strings?? They’re inside, but you don’t put your arms through them, and--I don’t understand!!”   
  
After giving another small laugh, Aoba noticed there was a zipper on the side - not where Clear was used to looking. Reaching forward, he unzipped it, watching the fabric fall lax. Clear gave a sigh of relief, shimmying and twisting around more comfortably. “Thanks...Ah, it still doesn’t seem like it fits…”   
  
“It’s probably too big,” he explained, “If you were able to get it that far without unzipping it, that’s what I’m thinking. Here..” Taking the dress he had been holding, Aoba pulled the zipper down while Clear shimmied out of the other dress. “See? Now you can get this one on, an--!!!”  
  
Aoba stopped mid sentence, almost choking as Clear’s hips wriggled free from the white fabric. He had been expecting the drag of something else , but…

 

“Clear!” He leaned forward, “You’re not -- you’re not wearing--!”

 

“Huh?” Blinking, Clear stopped, hunched over and holding the top part of the dress to her chest while the open part revealed her back, side, and now most of her ass…

 

Aoba swallowed, tearing his eyes away from the perfect round view. “You’re not wearing any...p-panties..” he stuttered on the word, the very thing itself causing his cheeks to turn pink. Clear blinked still, not realizing how big of a deal this seemed to be.   
  
“Oh...I guess not.” She gave a smile. “I’ll put some on later! It was so nice today, I didn’t think it mattered.”

 

Aoba nearly smacked his forehead, about ready to argue that it didn’t matter how nice the weather was, underwear was something you wore every day of the year - that didn’t change. Groaning, he shook his head. “Just...try and get the other one on, okay?”

 

“Oh….okay.” Clear seemed a bit put out, but wriggled out of the dress none the less. Taking the other one, she stepped into it and shimmied it up her thighs - at least thats what Aoba could see as he peeked through his fingers, waiting until her lower half was sufficiently covered.

 

“Are you ready..?”

 

“I think so!” Came the small repli, “Just about… okay, there!!”

 

Aoba opened his eyes, looking to see Clear admiring the dress in the mirror. She’d raked her fingers through her hair, pulling it out of it’s loose braid so that soft waves flowed over her shoulders. Noticing Aoba starring, their eyes met in the mirror and she smiled - his heart nearly stopped.   
  
She was beautiful.

 

Heart stuttering, Aoba returned her smile with a lazy grin of his own. He’d always known she was beautiful, ever since the day she removed her mask, but it wasn’t until he truly got to know her that he realized the depth of her beauty. It went far beyond the physical perfection -- especially now that she wasn’t ‘perfect’. That had been a difficult milestone for them, really. The always self conscious Clear was made even more so by the slightly uneven skin tone after her malfunction, and Aoba knew the fact that she couldn’t sing perfectly anymore nearly broke her heart. It wasn’t until weeks of constant reassuring that it finally sank in, and Aoba was sure he knew the words that had helped.

 

‘It makes you human’.

 

Human’s aren’t perfect, and the fact that her ear and eye were merely aesthetic at this point were tiny flaws that added to her character. The minute changes in her skin tone were simply details that Aoba cast aside. He knew she was beautiful, but he’d grown to love more than just her face - he loved her charm, her laughter, her sensitivity, her giant heart…

 

He loved Clear.

 

It wasn’t until he heard his name twice that he was pulled from his daze, and soon Aoba was blinking. “Ah- I’m sorry, w-what?”

 

She laughed. “I asked, could you please zip it up? I can’t really reach..”

 

“Oh, right!” Cheeks growing pink, Aoba reached forward, closing the space between them with a small step before taking the zipper with shaky fingers. Dragging it up, he couldn’t help but feel his skin ghost across the satin fabric and marvel at how soft it felt. Once the faster was closed, he pulled back. “So...do you like it?”

 

Clear starred in the mirror, examining the  dress up and down - much like Aoba was, honestly. The glistening white looked nice against her clear, smooth skin, and the silhouette of the dress hugged her hourglass form perfectly. Eyes lingering on her hips, it made things a bit difficult for Aoba knowing that the dress was the only thin article separating her and himself.

 

“Yes!” She spoke, her excitement once again breaking Aoba’s concentration. “I like it - I like it a lot!” She looked over her shoulder, “Would Aoba-san like to see the front?”

 

Forcing his eyes up, Aoba nodded, shaky smile on his face. He really hoped she didn’t notice him staring and call him a pervert… To his luck however, it seemed Clear had hardly taken notice. Soon she turned around, and he had to admit the dress was just as breathtaking from the front as it was the back. The straps draped along her shoulders elegantly, and the v-neck wasn’t too deep, but that along with the tastefully placed crystals seemed to be just alluring enough to show off Clear’s assets while still being tasteful. As his eyes dragged across her chest once more, he noticed something else that caused his face to darken.

 

“....Clear?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“You...aren’t wearing a bra, are you?”

 

She blinked, looking perplexed. “Well...no, but… I didn’t know I should be, Aoba-san!”

 

Aoba groaned, leaning against the wall. His girlfriend would be the death of him.

 

“Cleeeear…” he whined, dragging a hand across his face. “We’ve talked about this! Girls wear panties and bras, that’s why we bought them for you.”

 

“But, Aoba-san,” she whined back, “From what I’ve read, women wear bras to help shape and support their natural breasts, and since I don’t need support, I--”

 

“Stop--” He really didn’t need Clear reminding him of how her body had been personally crafted to be absolutely flawless right now. He knew her breasts were full, yet still perky, her ass round and supple, her thighs so smooth….

 

This was getting difficult.

 

“Aoba-san,” worry was evident in Clear’s voice, and Aoba could hear her approach, “are you alright? You look red, do you have a fever?”

 

“No, Clear, I don’t--” but she already had her hand pressed to his face, pulling his wrist aside gently with nothing but concern in her eyes.

 

“But Aoba-san is all flush!!” She sounded distraught, “And Aoba-san only gets flush when he’s sick, or--”

 

It was Clear’s turn to pause, and to Aoba’s horror she seemed to be putting the pieces together. With a slow grin (that spelled trouble for him), she glanced down at the tent forming in her boyfriends jeans.

 

“Ah…” her voice held a playful air, “that’s naughty, Aoba-san~”

 

“Nau-!?” Aoba choked, “You’re the one wandering around with no underwear!!”

 

“But Aoba-san is the one thinking about it!” She grinned, stepping forward once again and pressing her hands on his chest.

 

Feeling the heat of her hands against his thin tee shirt, Aoba had no response. He merely swallowed, eyes locked with Clear’s as they noticeably grew darker with each passing second. He knew that look she held in her eye, and he knew that she was forming an idea - an idea that most certainly at this time was not a good one to have.

 

Before either could say a word, Clear was dragging her hands down Aoba’s chest, resting them at his hips and glancing down. “You’re already so excited,” she teased as she brushed her hand against the tent forming in his jeans, “and you’re calling me the naughty one? Oh, Aoba-san, you’re so cute~!”

 

“Clear--” Aoba’s face burned, and he bit the inside of his cheek as he felt Clear’s palm press up against his groin and move in a slow, circular motion. “Ah, Clear, w-we’re in public-”  
  
“Shh,” she leaned forward, still palming his erection slowly, until her lips brushed against his cheek, “I know that it’s uncomfortable for you to have one of these for too long without release...and we still haven’t even had lunch yet, right?” She gave him a small squeeze, lips twitching at his whimper. “I’ll take care of you quickly before we go….okay?”

 

Before Aoba even had a moment to respond, Clear was dropping to her knees. With wide, horrified eyes, her boyfriend tried to shake his head, but it seemed that Clear had other plans. Watching as she undid his belt and unfastened his pants with what had to be lightning speed, he hissed at the feeling of his cock being fished from his boxers and exposed in the cool air.   
  
“Aoba-san’s dripping already!” Clear teased in a clear voice, leaning forward.   
Sticking out a tongue as pink as her lips she flicked it across his tip, earning a small gasp. “He makes such cute noises...normally he’s so loud, though…”   
  
“Clear-” Aoba hissed through clenched teeth, digging his nails into the wall as she dug her tongue into his slit. He felt a small puff of air brush against him from  the mischievous little giggle that passed her lips, the very lips that puckered out and kissed him so tenderly.He groaned, head falling back as she stroked him slowly, teasing him with a sweet, gentle tongue that darted out every once and awhile against his swollen head. Aoba took deep breaths, trying desperately to steady his breathing as he attempt to grab her attention once again. “We can do this later Clear-”

 

“But Aoba-san,” her tone was now low, her own desire laced through her voice, “I want you now...please, just for a little bit?” She peeked up at him, hand still pumping smoothly along his shaft. He found it remarkable how she could still look so innocent even in the lewdest of positions, and as he saw that looked like desperation in her eyes he really couldn’t say no…

 

“We gotta be careful,” he grumbled, “If we get caught, we’re in real trouble.”

 

At his acceptance Clear beamed, and immediately part her lips and swallowed him.

 

Aoba cried out, clasping his hand over his mouth hastily as his fingers trembled. It was just like Clear to take him halfway down in one gulp, her tongue sliding up and down his dick with practiced, expert movements. She moaned at his taste, and the vibrations paired with the soft heat of her mouth caused Aoba’s eyes to slip closed as he took a deep breath.

 

“Clear…” he kept his voice low, head drooping forward slightly, “Clear…”

 

“Mmm~” Clear grinned, pulling back and popping off of her treat just in time to catch Aoba cracking his eyes open. She winked, grasping the base of his cock and twisting her hand before diving back down, head bobbing in time with her fist.

 

“Ah-!” Aoba sucked in a breath, heart pounding in his ears. Soon, it came to his attention that that wasn’t the only noise he could hear (other than Clear’s wet sucking, of course), and with eyes widening he tried to tap on her head.   
  
“Clear--” he whispered as the footsteps grew near, “Clear, someone -- somebody-!!”

 

He could feel the grin around his cock and realized he’d made a terrible mistake. Instead of stopping, Clear latched on, mouth sealing tight around him and fist pumping hard. Aoba screwed his eyes shut, biting his lip to the point of pain and leaning back against the wall as he heard the other patron lock themselves into a dressing room just across from them. With the rustle of fabric joining the soundtrack of their depravity his heart slammed in his chest; but Clear never stopped.

 

It felt so good, so good, and it was beginning to be almost painful to stay so silent. His hips were aching, and the fact that her saliva had coated him so thickly and made her movements so much more fluid only added to his strain. As the shifting of cloth and clattering of hangers came from the next room Aoba grit his teeth, frustration aimed towards the other guest who was using the rooms for their sole intention. He shouldn’t be angry, but he was. If they weren’t there…

 

It was almost as if his disgruntled thoughts were a prayer that had been answered by some unprincipled God because shortly after he’d thought them, the other dressing room door opened and the person had left. Almost immediately Aoba let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding in and he groaned.

 

“Clear…” his voice was low and almost husky, “You feel so good.”

 

As if to respond to his praise she went faster, squeezing her hand in a way that made his legs weak. Fuck, at this rate he was going to lose it. She knew just how to touch him, just how to drive him wild, and he was getting close--

 

Then, she stopped.

 

Blinking in confusion as he was pulled from his lustful haze, Aoba gasped down at his red faced girlfriend. She looked so debauched and wonderful, swollen lips glistening from her own spit, eyes brimming with tears from her endeavours and full of lust that caused his cock to twitch. He panted, ready to ask her why she’d stopped, but she beat him to the punch before he even had a chance.

 

“I want you inside of me.”

 

Aoba sputtered, eyes going wide as he almost choked. “W...what?”

 

“Please, Aoba-san,” Clear sounded desperate, and it was only now that he looked down and noticed she had pushed the dress up and over her hips, her free hand sunk down between her legs…

 

“Clear..” Aoba’s voice was hardly a breath, and when he heard a lewd squish that sounded louder and wetter than it should only to realize it was Clear’s fingers, he shivered. “You got like this, just from me..?”

 

“Please Master--” she groaned, nuzzling her cheek against his hip, “I...I really want you..”

 

Whenever Clear fell back into her old habits of giving him such a high ranking title while they were in these positions it pushed Aoba to the point where he almost couldn’t think straight. “But how...how would we..”

 

Almost as if waiting for that question, Clear stumbled to her feet. Turning around in the small booth, she pressed her forearms to the opposing wall and bent at the waist, ass mere inches from Aoba’s twitching erection.

 

“We can like this,” she panted, dragging the dress over her hips higher. “Please, please don’t make me wait any more! I did a good job, didn’t i?” Biting her lip, her eyes looked positively pleading, lower lip sticking out just barely.

 

How could he say no?

 

Carefully, Aoba reached out and grabbed her hips, lining them up before he took his cock in one hand and dragged the head between her lips. He groaned, head lolling forward at the slick warmth that coated him. “Clear, you’re so…” She was wet, her fluids coating her and even going as far as to be spread against her thighs - there was no doubt it was from her hasty fingerings while working on him. As she whimpered, Aoba’s lips twitched into a small smile. Fingers digging into her hip with the hand that still held her, he guided her back against him while he thrust inside.

 

“Ooohhh…”

 

The wanton moan that Clear let out was a bit loud given their situation, but Aoba almost matched it with a groan of his own. He panted as he slid in with hardly any resistance, instead being pulled in and hugged tightly by such a warm, wet heat his vision grew spotty. “Clear…” biting his lip, Aoba started to move, dragging himself out before slowly sliding back in, both hands grasping her hips. “Clear...you feel so...so…”

 

“Aoobaaa~” she moaned, pressing her face against the wall and pushing her hips back, “it’s so deep~ Ah, it always is in this position, isn’t it?” She cast a lustful grin over her shoulder, biting her lower lip as she rolled her hips. “You feel amazing, Aoba-san~”

 

“Nng-” Aoba swallowed, thrusting harder as she swiveled her hips, feeling her walls squeeze against him and tug him closer. “You worked yourself up so much.” As if he was one to talk. She had worked both of them almost to the brink, and with that thought resurfacing Aoba sped his hips. Clear felt so good, so tight around him that the heat in his gut started to pool and stir, hips aching with each and every roll. “Clear...Clear…”

 

“Aoba-san-” Clear moaned, wriggling her hips, “You’re so - ah, Ah - Aoba-san!!”

 

“Clear--” Aoba bit his lip, “Clear I’m--I’m--!” His pace sped up as he felt Clear tighten around him, groaning low in his throat as she whined and whimpered beneath him, pushing back harder, pushing him deeper, and after such build up and the knowledge that someone could walk in and hear them at any moment his jaw dropped and he slammed inside of her, stilling his hips. With a cry, he heard Clear try and muffled her moans as she reached her own orgasm. Warm pleasure washed over him as her walls contract around him, squeezing him tightly and massaging him as he fell over the edge and released his seed deep inside of her. They stayed like this while they came down, and soon Aoba gasped, draping himself over Clear’s back and pressing his forehead against her shoulder.

 

“Clear…” he groaned, voice holding a tone of warning. “If you do something like that again…”

 

He heard the girl beneath him give a tired giggle before struggling to turn and kiss his cheek. “Aoba-san liked it just as much as I did~”

 

His cheeks went flush. After another few moments of basking together, they untangled and straightened. Aoba turned to tuck himself away, and he saw that Clear had started changing. As she pulled her original dress back on a thought came to mind and he turned to her. “Wait, Clear,” he turned, watching as she braid her hair in the mirror. “Ah...do you, uhm….need to go to the bathroom to...c-clean up?”

 

“Hm?” Clear looked in the mirror, catching eyes with her boyfriend and blinking. “No, I don’t think so… why?”

 

“Well..” Aoba shuffled sheepishly, looking at the ground as he mumbled almost incoherently. “Just...with, uh, ya know, inside of you…”

 

Connecting the dots to what he meant, Clear gave another slow smile. Turning, she put her finger under his chin and tilt his face to look at her. “I think I can keep it inside until we get home,” She grinned, laughing at his shocked expression before kissing his nose. “I like having something of Aoba-san’s so deep inside of me~”

 

Watching as she gathered up the dress that was remarkably still clean, Aoba gaped as she stepped from the dressing room. “Come on, Aoba-san! We still have to get lunch!!”

 

Clear certainly was full of surprises.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If this is well received I'll start working on Koujaku's next, so let me know how you like it? Kudos/Comments, ect. Feel free to follow or message me on tumblr also! www.seragakiiaoba.co.vu, or www.dropdeadesu.tumblr.com. Thaaaanks~!!!


End file.
